Did you know roses are my favorite flower?
by CatX3
Summary: A sweet Sonamy Oneshot. Sonic pours his feelings for Amy out in a heartfelt story that you'll love!


**I got this idea from a story called Dear Amy Rose by IHeartSonAmy. I'm going to try my hardest on this one and I'm really going to pour my heart out. Oh ya! Here are the disclaimers and stuff, i dont own any of the sonic characters and stuff like dat, OK! So...I hope you all like it, no flames please, and as always, Enjoy!**

_"She works for the weekend. Mix Tape of her favorite bands, Tearin' up the radio, lost in the stereo...sound. She's trouble in a tank top, pretty little timebomb, blowin' up, take you down. Livin' in the radio, lost in the stereo...sound. She's Dancin' alone! I'm ready to go! 'Cause she's so, Lost in Stereo, Lost in Ste-" _Amy hit the off button on her alarm clock. She looked at the time, 9:30...not bad. Time to get up. She sat up, slipped on her slippers and shuffled to her bathroom.

After her shower, she felt much more fresh and awake. "Hmm...what to wear today?" After a few minutes of looking through her closet, she decided to just go with her usual outfit. Once dressed, she sprayed on some perfume and aplied some lipstick. "I wonder if I'll see Sonic today..."

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring!_ "Hello?" "Hi Amy, it's Rouge." "Oh, Hi Rouge!" "Me, Blaze, Mina, and Cream were planning to go get some Sunday Brunch, wanna come?" "Ya Sure! Right Now?" "Right now! Meet us at the mall, k? Bye!" "Bye!"

Amy took her time walking through town to the mall. She loved sunshiny days like this. Infront of the mall she saw someone she wasn't expecting, Silver. He waved her down. "Hey, Amy!" She jogged over to him. "Hey, Silver. You here to have Brunch with us?" "Ya, Blaze invited me along." "Ah, hey do you know where Sonic is? I haven't seen him yet today." They walked inside. "Nope, haven't seen him."

"Hey guys!" Cream jumped up and down when she saw them. Everyone was there but Mina, which was suprising. After everyone sat down, Silver said, "Hey , don't tell Mina but I invited Shadow." Rouge looked puzzled, "Why? Does she like have a thing for him or something?" Silver nodded. "I find it very interesting that they are both late..." Just then Mina walked up. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She sat down in an empty seat. Have we ordered yet?" A waiter walked up. "I guess not." Everyone giggled.

After they all ordered, Shadow arrived. "Hi everyone, Ya I know I'm late..." Everyone said hey to Shadow. Mina however, blushed like crazy. Shadow took the empty seat next to Mina. Mina didn't quite realize she was stareing. Shadow noticed and asked, "What's wrong?" She just shook her head, "Oh! Umm...nothing." She leaned over to Amy who was sitting in the other seat next to her and pulled her head down under the table. "What is he doing here?" she whispered to Amy. "Silver invited him 'cause he said you liked him." "Oh, well...what am I supposed to say?" "I don't know...start a funny conversation?" "You know me, I'm not really that funny, I'm just shy. Way to shy to talk to Shadow!" Blaze's voice broke them of their conversation. "What are you guys doing under there?" They sat up. Mina smiled a tiny smile. "Under Where?" Everyone started laughing, including Shadow. He wiped his eye and said, "Good one, Mina." She beamed.

They all where almost done with their food. "And so I said, 'No, it's not suppossed to rain today' and dropped the bucket of water all over him!" Everyone laughed histarically. "Silver, you did not!" Blaze said. "Yes I did too, and it was hiliarious!" After the laughing died down, Amy spoke. "Does anyone know where Sonic is? I haven't seen him yet today..." "Well that's funny, doesn't he usually go for one of his runs around this time?" Rouge said. Amy nodded. "So, no one's seen him?" "Nope." "Sorry." "Haven't seen him." "Negative." Amy sighed, "oh..."

Amy decided to keep the conversation going. "Does anyone think he likes me?" Cream chimed up. "Well of course he does!" Shadow agreed, "Yah, he's just too shy to tell you." "How do you know?" "He told me." "He did?" "Yup."

Silver held his hand up, "Yah, me too." "Well...what else did he say?" Shadow blinked. "He doesn't talk about those types of things a lot." "Ya, but he does talk to Tails about those things." Silver said. The waiter came with the bill. "I got it." said Rouge.

After the bill was payed, everyone left. "See you guys later." "Bye." Amy walked to Tails' place.

"Hey, Amy!" Tails said when he opened his door. "Hey Tails, can I come in?" "Yah, sure." She walked inside. "Have you seen Sonic yet today? I haven't yet." Asked Tails. "No, and that's what I kind of wanted to talk about." They both sat down on his couch. "Tails, does he...love me?" Tails' eyes opened wide and he swallowed. "Uh, he does talk to me about those types of things...but I really shouldn't tell anyone. I promised to keep it a secret..." "Tails..." Amy's eyes were filled with curiosity. "Please..."

Tails looked over his shoulder once then sighed. "Ok, I'm not going to tell you exactly. But there are these letters that Sonic used to write but would never send. Last month I told him that writing personal letters to himself would help him get out what he needed to say, you know? But about a week ago he told me he stopped writing them and that he found a better way." "What was the better way?" "I don't know. But he did tell me that at some point in the future he was going to send the letters he had written. But he hasn't sent them yet." "Where are the letters?" "I don't know...his house? With him? I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure he wrote one to every one of his friends."

"Thanks Tails!" Amy yelled back as she walked out of his house. "Bye Amy! See Ya Later!"

Amy walked down the street. "I want to read those letters, but...it would be wrong of me to viloate Sonic's personal belongings." Just then, a warm, gentle wind glided along Amy's face. She looked up. The wind flowed to her right, past the bushes. She decided she had nothing else to do today, so she followed it. The wind lead her out of town, to an open field. There were only a few cherry blossom trees scattered around the field. Flowers of every kind and color dotted the tall, wispy grass. Petals from the trees were bein carried by the warm winds. "Wow..." was all that escaped Amy's lips.

All of the sudden joy exploded inside of her. It just must have been this place. She ran through the field, letting the wind fly through her hair and clothes. Not a care in the world.

She stopped at the biggest cherry blossom tree in the field. She looked closely at it and realized something was carved in it. She ran her fingers down the bark and found what it said, _S.T.H._

Those are Sonic's initials! (**Ya, i know they are also Shadow's and Silver's initials, but anyway, continue on.**) Sonic's been here before? He probably discovered it on one of his runs. She heard some sort of rustling inside the tree. She stuck her hand in a hole in the tree and felt around. She felt some sort of paper. She pulled it out. It said, _To: Shadow From: Sonic_. "The letters! I found them!" She brought the rest out. _Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Blaze, Knuckles, Mina, Tails, Cream, and Amy. But, do I really want to read these? I'll just read mine..._

She put the rest back into the tree and began to open the letter adressed to her. When she heard someone talking. She looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise. Then, she saw him. Lieing down in the tall grass behind a chrerry blossom tree, looking quite peaceful. Her hero, Sonic.

He stared up at the clouds, looking to be deep in thought. Amy decided the letter could wait, so she sat down and listened to what Sonic was saying.

"Ya, I know I'm pretty wierd. Talking to myself, wierd. But admitting you're wierd makes you normal, so I'm just gonna leave it at that. The reason why I stopped writing the letters? 'Cause no one, not even me, actually heard me say those words. That's why this is a better way, this way I can hear myself and practice what I'm gonna say to her when the time comes." _This is the better way..._ Amy thought. When she heard the words, 'say to her', she listened more intentally.

"It's about time I asked myself this. Why do I always run away from her? And, why haven't I told her yet? It's because...the truth is...I'm scared to. I know, Sonic the Hedgehog, Scared. Pathetic. But truth be told, I don't know what I'm scared of. Is it because she might turn me down? No, she would never do that. Is it because everyone might mock me? Maybe. They would do that wouldn't they? Or is it because I care about her too much? Ya, that's probably it. I know a lot of people who would harm her a lot more if I told her. But still, I've known her for what seems like forever to me. Of course, whenever we're together it seems like forever to me."

"Why do I love her? Gosh, there are a lot of different reasons. I guess the first thing is her personality. She's so caring, loving, kind. She never gives up on anyone. She's a fighter, she stands up for what she believes in. I like that in a girl. She beileves in me. Even when it looks like the end, she still tells me she loves me. Her love, I can't live without. Her dedication and devotion, she just pushes through the bad stuff and keeps moving forward."

"There's one thing that no one else has that she does. Her name. Her beautiful name...Amy Rose." _Gasp!_ "It's so lovely, whenever I hear it in a conversation, my ears perk up and my eyes open wide." Amy put her hand over her mouth. "It's true...It's true!" She whispered to herself.

"Amy Rose...heh, music to my ears. Why was she named that? She probably doesn't even know. But I do. Why? 'Cause she's even more beautiful than a rose. I bet she doesn't know that roses are my favorite flower. My favorite colors of a rose? Red, Pink, and Orange. All together they mean Beauty, Perfection, happiness, grace, Secret Love, and my favorite part...'I love you'." Amy mouthed the words as he said them. She knew flower talk, but never knew that Sonic did too...

"The thorns of a rose, to me, symbolize the fire within her. The will to keep going and to fight for what's right. The feel of a roses petal, so smooth. Just like her personality, and her beauty, perfect." Amy bit her tounge to stop the tears. This was so beautiful, and it was all about her, coming from Sonic.

Sonic stayed quiet for about a minute. Amy decided now was the perfect time to read the letter. Quietly, she slowly unfolded the piece of light pink paper and began reading.

_Dear Amy Rose,_

_There are so many things on my mind. Well, most of them have to do with you...like they always do. I guess I'll start my seems-to-be-neverending list of things I have to tell you. _

_Whenever I'm running, somehow you float into my mind. Whenever I'm doing something that doesn't even concern you I say to myself, "I hope I'll see Amy today..." And when I do see you, it seems like forever to me. I could stare into your eyes all day, my entire life if I could. If I could make you laugh every second of everyday, I would. The worst thing in the world could happen to me and if I saw you I would completely forget about it. _

_I'm sorry for always running away from you...I can't even control when I do things like that anymore. Whenever I see you cry or get hurt in any way, I'm hurt. I cry when you cry. I just can't bare it. _

_Everytime I see you, my heart skips a beat. Everytime you tell me you love me I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. _

_I know this letter probably doesn't sound like anything I would say, but I mean every single word I say in this letter. In fact, I didn't even feel like myself when I was writing it. It literally took me an hour to write this. I never in a million years would expect myself to tell/write you these things. Shyness just takes over me sometimes I guess._

_I'm not really that good at poetry, but I wish I was because I know how much you love it. I'll give it a try, because I would do anything for you..._

_You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me because you can be sure I'll be there to catch you..._

_Yours,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog _

_P.S. _

_I Love You_

Amy cupped her hand over her mouth and let the tears flow. She glanced at Sonic and thought, _Here I am, questioning if he loves me or not, and he cares this deeply about me and I never knew? I never knew a lot of things, like how deep and passionate Sonic really is. I never knew he felt this way about anyone, let alone me. I never knew roses were his favorite flower..._

Sonic's voice inturuppted her thoughts, he was speaking again.

"Another thing I love about you, mostly your inside, but also your outside. I've never seen a more beautiful girl in all of my life. Your eyes, they're the most attractive thing about you to me. I could just stare at them all day. They make the stars look like they're not shining. They sparkle even when the sun isn't out. Their color, the same as mine, that beautiful jade coloring that fits you so perfectly. Your smile, it makes my face light up whenever I see it. Whenever you're frowning, in my mind I'm thinking, 'Smile, It makes you look prettier.' Your hair, it falls perfectly without you even trying. When it brushes up against me I can smell that sweet perfume you always wear. It reminds me of peaches and sugar."

"The first time you told me you loved me I couldn't beileve it. I thought, how could someone as beautiful as this love me? But then you started to chase me everytime you saw me. I never stopped loving you just for that, but I do have to admit it gets a little annoying at times...But What can I say? You were young and in love, that what happens when you mix those two. Now Your older, mature, and still in love. That's how I can really tell you love me, is that after all that's happened between us, all that I've done to you, You still love me. And you still always say it...and that makes me feel guilty. That I don't say it as much as you."

"But I garuntee You Amy Rose, when I do tell you, It will make up for all those times I didn't tell you. It'll be perfect. The setting will be just like this. You'd have just heard this entire speech, and you'd be wearing your usual outfit. So what better time to tell you than right now? Since you _are_ standing right behind me and just heard everything I've said."

Amy gasped. _How did he know?_

He stood up and turned around to smile his trademarked smile at her.

"I love you, Amy."

The tears exploded within Amy. She ran towards Sonic and hugged him. She cried into his shoulder and told him over and over, "I love you too!".

He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up to face him.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her.

After a minute he realesed her. She whispered to him, "I never knew you loved roses so much..."

"I do, but there's one rose that I love more than all the roses in the world."

"What rose is that?"

"You..."

Amy cried more and Sonic kissed her again.

"I love you Sonic the Hedgehog!" "And I love you, Amy Rose!"

**...sniff. :) What do you think? Did you love it as much as I did writing it? I hope so...Thanks for reading, review please! **

**TAKE THAT SONALLY FANS! SONAMY IS THE BEST! XP**


End file.
